


Yup, Completely Understand That!

by ShinpaiWrites02



Series: Werewolf JFK [8]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Ben in disguise is brunette and his name is Tom Smith, He’s a whole two feet shorter than his husband, Lore - Freeform, Lore fic, M/M, Poison Mention, Werewolf, Werewolf Lore, Werewolfjfk, death mention, educational video, figured it would be better than just dumping it, gay couple who pretend to be friends in public, gay people, hi hello this is lore dump turned into a story, hope I made it at least a little entertaining, jfk and Gandhi are dumb and in love, the Jackson last name comes from Ben, yes Leo and Ben are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpaiWrites02/pseuds/ShinpaiWrites02
Summary: In the third week of January sometime after Gandhi has left the hospital, him and JFK meet with Mr. Jackson to learn a bit more about Werewolves.
Relationships: Gandhi/JFK (Clone High), Jfk/Gandhi, Leo Jackson/Ben Jackson (OCs)
Series: Werewolf JFK [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041879
Comments: 3





	Yup, Completely Understand That!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the fic I previously posted here about Chiyome, and there will be another fic that takes place in the fourth week of January.

JFK bit down on his pencil as he sat at a desk in Mr. Jackson’s Health room. He normally wouldn’t be in this room, since he didn’t have this class. This time however, it was after school and he was about to watch an educational video on werewolves with his boyfriend. Huh, that would’ve been a much weirder sentence if this was before late November last year.

Apparently, the video had been made a few years ago for new werewolves by Leo’s friend Arthur Rose, who was one of the new teachers he had mentioned the first time him and JFK met. Arthur was the new Animal Science teacher, and neither JFK or Gandhi had his class either. The video wasn’t entirely his work either, as it was actually an update of a pre-existing work with a new narrator and information.

JFK, Gandhi, and Leo had scheduled this meeting because the two teens wanted to understand more about werewolves, since one of them had only recently become one. Having to sit down and watch an educational video didn’t sound that appealing, but the teens figured they could make it entertaining by cracking jokes or something.

“Alright Kennedy, Mahatma, remember to pause if you have any questions.” Leo said from his desk, secretly wondering if giving the teens the remote was a good idea. JFK nodded, and pressed play on the remote.  
The screen faded in from black to white, and soon the title faded in. The title was “Werewolves 101” and some kind of horror music playing over it.

“Now just a warning you two, some of these animations will look rather dated. I can assure you that the information here isn’t dated though.” Leo interjected, looking up from some papers which he had apparently started grading. The video then cut from the title to what appeared to be...cgi? Well, 90’s standards cgi. It was some kind of bald, middle-aged professor in front of a chalkboard, and the wall was a painfully bright green. The professor kinda looked like if you tried to make a stick figure more realistic, and it was pretty clear that this wasn’t made by a team that did animation regularly.

“Werewolves may just be one of the most famous monsters in all of pop culture, the most famous one being the Wolf Man. They’re often grouped with monsters such as Vampires and Zombies, but there’s a key difference between those two and werewolves. That key difference is-“  
The narrator stopped talking, and then in a laughably bad effect the professor transformed into a werewolf himself, “Werewolves don’t just exist in fiction!”

“Fitz! Fitz! That’s you!”

“I er uh, don’t look like that!”

“He’s the same color and everything!”

“No, he has glasses and I don’t! I’m not a nerd! He uh, looks more like you!”

“Dude nooo!”

After ten seconds of the two clones having a laughing fit, JFK rewound the video so they could hear what they missed.

“Werewolves are more complicated then just men who turn into monsters on the Full Moon however, as you’ve likely already started to realize. Werewolves can actually be considered their own species, and there’s 4 known types of them. The first type and most common type of Werewolf is what’s known as the “Original” Werewolf, which is the type that I am. Before we begin, there’s an important fact you should know if you aren’t already aware. Real Werewolves don’t transform once a month, but twice a week! The transformations always happen on the same days at the same time, so remember to mark your calendars!”

On the chalkboard, a werewolf drawing appeared. The werewolf was large and strong looking, and it was on its hind legs in the roaring position. JFK paused the video for a second and looked over at the teacher in the room.

“Hey uh, am I this one?” JFK asked.

“Yes Kennedy, I suggest you take notes for this section.” Leo responded. JFK pressed the play button again a few moments later.

“The Original werewolf has traits you’d expect to see in a werewolf; large, big claws, loud roar, ferocious nature when provoked, etc. This type of Werewolf, along with the other 3, can also speak. The speech will be quite limited at first, but overtime it’ll improve. Werewolves lose the ability to speak when they “go feral” as this generation likes to say, which is when a werewolf loses control of themselves. How easily an Original Werewolf can lose control depends on the person, but it’s usually recommended not to be aggressive to them. Original Werewolves also have eyes made for nocturnal vision, which is why they more closely resemble cat eyes than wolf eyes. The Original Werewolf’s roar is loud, powerful, and can last for a maximum of ten seconds long.”

The werewolf drawing on the board then erased itself, and was replaced by a taller, skinnier werewolf. Gandhi grabbed the remote and paused the video again.

“Dude, that explains why your eyes go all big when you’re running like a maniac.”

“My eyes do what?”

“Y’know how when a cat is worked up or hunting something their pupils get huge? Yours do the same thing. In fact, I think I’ve even seen them do it when you’re human!”

“Er uh, what? No way!”

Gandhi raised an eyebrow at him, then lifted a closed fist in the air. Something in JFK’s mind activated, and his pupils dilated as he focused his attention on it.  
He then “threw” whatever he had in his hand at JFK, who lifted his hands up to catch it. Nothing happened however, and his eyes went back to normal. His eyelids lowered before he let out a small snort.

“That was uh, mean.”

“Alright alright you baby, here.”

JFK’s pupils dilated again as Gandhi pulled something out of his backpack, and snatched it in the air quickly when Gandhi threw it to him. It turned out to be a piece of Toffee, which JFK popped into his mouth happily. Gandhi then started playing the video again.

“The second type of Werewolf is also our first subtype, and they’re typically known as Night Stalkers. These Werewolves are typically skinnier and taller than Original Werewolves are, but also tend to be less physically strong. What they make up for in their lack of strength is their speed, and they’re the fastest of the four Werewolf types. They’re also typically the smartest, and will carefully consider their next move before going in for the kill. Their aggression is something to be careful of, as they’re the easiest to make “go feral”. A thing that sets them apart from the other three Werewolf types is the fact that they walk almost exclusively on their hind legs, only using all four when running. Their roar sounds more like a banshee’s wail than a roar, and it sends shivers down the spines of those who hear it.”

“Jack that’s you.”

“Er uh, no. That looks like a furry, and I’m uh, not one of those.”

“...you sure about that?”

“Take that back or it’s socko!”

“I kid I kid! Plus, you wouldn’t punch a kid who just got out of the hospital would you?”

“I’d sock ya lightly enough that that wouldn’t happen. Wait, I think we uh, missed something again.”

JFK rewound the video again, and the watched as the drawing of the Night Stalker was replaced with another Werewolf. This one looked similar to the Original Werewolf, but it also had the mane of a lion and curved claws.

“The third type is known as “Hybrid”, which is funny considering Werewolves are already hybrids of human and wolf. They’re referred to as Hybrids because they’re a mix of three species instead of two. While this third species is typically another kind of big dog, there are some baffling cases of the third species being a big cat. There are several theories as to how this is possible, but the most commonly accepted one is that they’re the result of crosses between Werewolves and Werecats, who are said to have died out at least 200 years ago. A member of a Werewolf type can increase how many of them there are either through biting someone, or through reproduction. The sound of a Hybrid’s roar and their level of self control will depend on the animals they’re a mix of.”

Gandhi quickly paused the video again before it could transition to the last part.

“Wait wait wait, Werecats were a thing?? Why they’d die out?” Gandhi asked Leo, who looked up from his work.

“...You know the phrase “Curiosity Killed The Cat” right?” Leo asked.

“Wait wait, what about werelizards or birds or somethin-

“As far as we’re aware “Werereptiles” and “Werebirds” don’t and have never existed.” Leo interrupted. Gandhi then started laughing, which confused the two other people in the room.

“I just thought of a Weregoose chasing people.” Gandhi got out through his laughter, which got JFK cracking up too.

“You should uh, draw that!” JFK said in between his laughter.

“Doing it now!” Gandhi exclaimed as he pulled out his small sketchbook filled with mostly Pokémon.

“Wait Gandhi, could you and JFK save this until after the video? We’re nearly through.” Leo interjected.

“Aw man, but-“

“The sooner you finish it, the sooner you get to leave.” Leo interrupted, which Gandhi to stop talking and start playing the video again. A fourth werewolf type then appeared on the chalkboard after the previous one erased itself.

“The fourth and final type of Werewolf are called “Omnivores”. These Werewolves are much more dog-like in behavior than the other 3, and are typically the least aggressive. They eat a mixed died of meat and plants, and have oddly human-like teeth. Their softer behavior makes them less likely to “go feral”, but that doesn’t make them weaker than the other Werewolf types. They also prefer to bark or growl over roaring.”  
As the Narrator finished, he suddenly transformed back into a human in another horrible effect.

“Now that you know the four types, there’s a few important things you need to know before we end today’s lesson. A Werewolf’s number one weakness is Silver, and if left in the body for an hour death is certain. If you’re someone who’s close to the Werewolf, you can act as their “anchor” and make sure they don’t hurt someone or cause trouble. Well, I believe that’s all I have for today’s lesson. Hope to see you again soon!” The narrator concluded. The screen then faded to black, but before the credits could roll the video abruptly ended.

“The credits were cut out to keep the privacy of people involved. Now before you two leave, I want to make sure that you understand what I just showed you. What are the names of the four types?” Leo asked.

“Er uhhhh, my type, furry, hybrid, and omnivore?” JFK asked.

“Second two are right, but the first two are Original and Night Stalker. Now tell me, what’s the number one weakness of a werewolf?” Leo asked again.

“...metal.” Gandhi said thoughtfully.

“More specific than that Gandhi, not all metal is dangerous to me and Kennedy.” Leo responded.

“Er uhhhhh, iron? Copper? Bronze? Tin?? Silver??? Am I allergic to silver?? Does that mean I shouldn’t use silverware anymore??” JFK asked.

“Silverware is fine, you just can’t touch silver for too long or you’ll receive burns. Silver effects you more if you’re stabbed with something made of it, if it ends up in your bloodstream, or if you ingest it. Silver poisoning is very serious, and the most severe cases take only an hour to be lethal. Being sliced won’t poison you as much if the weapon doesn’t remain inside of you, but you will experience nausea, headaches, pale skin, and sweating. If your blood is poisoned, you’ll experience those along with a horrible burning sensation, vomiting blood, and nosebleeds. Ingesting silver has similar effects, but it also causes unbearable stomach pains. Alright, final question; what is an anchor?” Leo elaborated.

“An uhhhh, part of a ship?” JFK asked.

“Wait wait Jack, I remember this part! I’m one of your anchors because I keep you from hurting people!”  
Gandhi said excitedly while taking JFK’s hands in his.

“Ohhhhhh, I get it now!” JFK said back, his eyes sparkling a little in the dim classroom light.

“I think we’re done for today, so you two may leave now. Thank you for coming!”Leo concluded. 

Almost immediately afterwards, the two teens said “thanks” back before getting out of their seats and heading for the door. JFK was the one to reach the door first, and when he stepped out into the hallway he saw someone he thought he recognized waiting by the door. He’d seen a few new staff members besides Leo in the hallways, and this guy kinda looked like the new gym teacher. The differences this time were that he was blond, and that he was wearing a black hoodie with gray pants instead of a white tee with black pants. He didn’t have classes with any of the new teachers, so he only had ideas of who they were from Mr. Jackson.

“Do I, er uh, know ya?” JFK asked him.

“We haven’t properly met, but I’m sure Mr. Jackson mentioned a new gym teacher, right? Well, I’m that guy but off-duty. Me and Mr. Jackson share a last name, so you can just call me Ben when we’re alone like this. I’m just here to take Mr. Jackson home.” Ben said, pulling down his hood so that the teens could see his face. He had two long slashes across his eyes, and black sunglasses were resting on his forehead. His hands, which were in his pockets before, were now exposed, and JFK could see a wedding ring on the right hand. JFK could’ve sworn he saw a ring like that on Leo’s hand before he left his classroom...

“Hang on, I still gotta return this TV cart!”Leo called from inside the room.

“Alright, I’ll get your stuff together for you!”  
Ben called back. 

JFK and Gandhi stepped aside as Leo tried to push the cart out, key word being tried. He was still getting used to the lowness of this building, so he hit his head on the doorframe. Ben caught the cart for him so that it didn’t crash into the lockers on the other side of the hall.

“Motherf- uh, never mind that. Thanks Ben!” Leo said sheepishly as he stepped out of the classroom.

“Have you asked Scudworth about making your door taller?” Ben asked.

“Hun, the guy hates me. Every time I try to talk to him is another test of my patience.” Leo said, a hint of exhaustion entering his voice.

“I’ll mention it to him tomorrow. See you two later!” Ben said, giving the two teens standing awkwardly nearby a quick wave before walking down the hallway with Leo.

After that, JFK and Gandhi raced down the hall and out of the school building in the opposite direction. JFK ending up having to grab Gandhi before he could slip on some black ice, and the two took it slower as they headed for JFK’s van.


End file.
